Hime
by RushiYoukai
Summary: Su padre había muerto y ahora le tocaba a ella asumir como matriarca del clan Hyuuga. Naruto era Hokage y ella aun le amaba. ¿Que hará Naruto?- Lo siento, no se hacer summary, pero lean porfavor.


Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste. La historia no se ciñe completamente a los acontecimientos de la serie, pero piedad xDD

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto ni sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, si lo fueran... lo que viene adelante ya habría pasado.

* * *

Cosas que ella tendría que olvidar: Naruto, Naruto y sus días de juventud, Naruto y las noches de pasión (aunque sola), Naruto y toda su vida amorosa, pasada, presente y futura.

Porque si, para ser la jefa del clan Hyuga, debía dedicarse por completo a ello, y olvidarse de Naruto, parte de su vida pasada. Debía dejarlo allí, en el pasado. Para siempre.

Una voz la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-Hinata! HI-NA-TA!-Hablando del rey de Roma, miren quien está aquí.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?-preguntó ella tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Llevas tiempo ignorándome y cada día estas más y más lejos de mí, ¿Qué te sucede a ti? Y no pienses que escaparás de mí solo diciéndome "Nada Naruto-kun" otra vez.- Hinata suspiró desconcertada y sin hallar salida aparente. Finalmente lo soltó.

-Mi padre murió.- Murmuró de forma casi incomprensible.

-Lo sé y lo siento. Fui a su funeral.

-Eres el Hokage.- Dijo con firmeza recibiendo una mirada extrañada de parte de Naruto.

-Lo sé, es algo que no podría olvidar fácilmente Hinata.-Solo atinó a sonreír tontamente como siempre.

-¿No quieres entender o necesitas que te haga un dibujo?-Preguntó ya exasperada por primera vez de la idiotez del rubio. Los dos quedaron de cuadro cuando Hinata dijo esto. Ella porque no quería decirlo, él porque no se lo esperaba. Ninguno estaba acostumbrado a que la ojiblanca manifestara su descontento abiertamente. Aun así él la amaba.-Espera, lo siento Naruto-kun, es sólo que...-No pudo terminar la frase porque sintió la presión de los labios de su antiguo motivo de pasión sobre los suyos. Primero fue un beso tranquilo, que ella se rehusaba a corresponder, pero luego subió de tono hasta que el, en un impulso del destino, movió la mano que se apoyaba casualmente en la cintura de su compañera y levantó su ropa lo suficiente como para colarse debajo de ella. Se estremeció ante su contacto, pero se dejó estar hasta que sintió una presión en su pecho y un gemido salió de su boca.

-Ahh Naruto-kun… detente, por favor. No podemos estar juntos, tu… ahhh.-la humedad entre sus piernas no hacia más que crecer.- Tu eres el Hokage, yo asumiré como jefa del Clan, ¿cómo esperas que estemos juntos? Naruto mírame a los ojos de una buena vez.- suplicó ahora ligeramente molesta.

Se miraron y vieron en los ojos del otro todo lo que sentían.

-Hinata te amo, ¿Por qué no te basta con eso para que seamos felices? Se que me comporté como un idiota en el pasado y merezco que no me quieras, pero inevitablemente me amas, como yo a ti. No entiendo los estúpidos motivos del clan o lo que sea, ni menos porque no te puedo tener como esposa pero… dame una oportunidad Hina, te necesito, tú me necesitas, deja de hacerte la dura y cásate conmigo.- Le soltó, así sin más.

Ahora fue Hinata quien se lanzó a besarlo. Sin saber cómo, estaban ahora en el despacho del Hokage dando rienda suelta a su pasión.

-Ehhh Yo no he visto ni oído nada.- dijo Shikamaru quien estaba allí buscando decirle al Nanadaime Hokage que Temari estaba allí para verle, no a Naruto no. Al Nara, sin embargo eso es otra historia.-Mejor me voy, te daré la noticia de mi boda mañana.

Los dos quedaron de piedra al oir al intruso hablar. Pensamientos como "¿Shikamaru se casa?", "¿Con quién?", o "¿Qué rayos hacia ese bastardo en ese lugar?" pasaban por la cabeza de ambos.

Bueno, a decir verdad, a Naruto no le importó tanto que Shikamaru estuviese ahí, más bien siguió con lo suyo, besando cada pate de la pelinegra, haciéndola sentir suya.

La recostó con cuidado en su escritorio y tiró todos los papeles al piso. - _Ya ordenaré después.-_ pensó. Lentamente, con cuidado de no asustarla fue bajando su rostro entre sus pechos, besándolos y acariciándolos con amor y siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a su objetivo. Dio un tierno beso en el borde de sus pantalones y le escuchó gemir bajito.

-No te contengas Hina.- Se carcajeó al ver su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza. Bruscamente le quitó sus pantalones, arrastrando con ellos su ropa interior. Le abrió las piernas y ella se sentó al sentir su mirada en su sexo.-Eres… preciosa. Te amo.- Susurró antes de dar tímidas lamidas en el centro de la heredera del clan más importante de Konoha. La sintió removerse y gemir de forma más audible pero no se detuvo.- _Al diablo si nos escuchan, mientras antes sepan que es mía mejor, así no se le acercan molestosos.-_ Introdujo su lengua para volver a sacarla y meterla otra vez, disfrutando de las reacciones de Hinata.

-Naruto-kun, no puedo más. Yo… me… ahh Naruto-kun!-Gimió su nombre y el rubio le sonrió, acercándose a sus labios haciendo una mueca de deseo. Dejó que ella se recuperara y la besó mirándola a los ojos mientras ella se incorporaba. Hinata se paró, y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña GRAN urgencia que tenía la persona que ella amaba.

-Hina, no es necesario que lo hagas.- murmuró incomodo tocándose la nuca con impaciencia. La verdad es que sí que lo necesitaba, pero no quería presionarla, y menos que ella hiciera algo que no quería.

-Shhh Naruto-kun, es mi turno de complacerte.- dijo en voz alta y clara, lanzándole una mirada seductora antes de deshacerse de la ropa que estorbaba en su camino. Tocó su pene con recelo, casi como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo, para hacer círculos con su dedo pulgar en la punta.

Con una temeridad nunca antes vista en Hinata, ni siquiera en su pelea con Pain, se metió el miembro en su boca, comenzando a moverse a un ritmo acompasado. Al recibir gruñidos de satisfacción de parte de él, aumentó el ritmo hasta que él salió abruptamente de su boca y lanzó sus fluidos fuera de ella. Le miró con cara de pregunta.

-¿Qué?-Reaccionó Naruto.- No creo que tuviera buen sabor como para que quieras comerlo todo.- Sonrió al ver a una Hinata sonrojada imaginándose cosas y la besó, con menos pasión y más amor del que ambos pudiesen soportar. La tomó en sus brazos, pasando un brazo por debajo de sus muslos y ella cayó en cuenta de que él estaba listo para "la acción" sintiendo su miembro en su centro. Iniciaron un baile frenético y el la sentó nuevamente en el escritorio. Acarició con su sexo el de ella sin llegar a penetrarla y le susurró al oído con la voz ronca por el deseo:

-Hime, aún es tiempo de arrepentirse.- Solo recibió gemidos de su parte y se introdujo lentamente. Una lágrima se resbaló por la mejilla de Hinata, la que sin embargo le miro con decisión.

-No soy de cristal Hokage-sama, más rápido, por favor.-Dijo, encendiendo aún más al rubio.

Entraba y salía rápido, pero aun asi con el mayor cuidado posible, gimiendo y haciendo gemir a Hinata.

-Naruto-kun yo… no puedo más… me voy!- Se contrajo y al sentir que su Hime se cerraba en tono a él se corrió junto a ella, sin alcanzar ni querer salir. Lentamente se relajaron y descansaron sumidos en un abrazo que hablaba por los dos, aun asi, Naruto rompió el silencio.

-Hinata Hime, te amo más de lo que puedo demostrar. Sé que eres la heredera, sé que soy el Hokage, pero no puedo evitarlo. Aun si estamos juntos no tendremos mucho tiempo y es posible que haya días en que incluso no nos veamos. Tu clan te exige que te cases con uno de los tuyos, pero yo no quiero eso, y supongo que tú tampoco. Aun sabiendo que soy el mayor idiota del mundo, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Yo…-Naruto empezó a temer lo peor, su cara lo reflejaba todo.

-Está bien Hina, si no quieres está bien.-empezó a decir dolido.

-No! No es eso! Simequierocasarcontigo.- murmuró tímidamente y tan rápido que el rubio apenas pudo descifrar lo que dijo, pero lo hizo. Y sonrió atentamente para luego besarla, porque ella era su princesa antes que la princesa del clan, SU hime.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Bueno, este es el fin por ahora al menos. Muchas gracias por leer, acepto de todo, tomates podridos, tortazos, pan con queso y chocolate 3 Nos leemos luego!


End file.
